Five Nights at Tubbyland Wiki:Chat/Logs/9 April 2016
11:21 maybe 11:22 It might also be one of the reasons I was rejected 11:32 Brb 11:44 http://i.imgur.com/tMXosDM.png?1 11:50 what the f- 11:51 k done http://tuparman.deviantart.com/art/Fixed-FNaTL-3-Tubbybots-Lineup-2-0-601853323 11:51 gtg now 11:52 Bye 11:53 rip tupy 12:43 danke 12:45 when Scott released fnaf world in its unpolished state for 10$, he got all the hate for rushing it (and the fnaf games besides the first one, dont hate me pls k thx) 12:48 tRUE U FUK 12:48 crie 12:48 GIT BANNED FROM HERE U SECK DUCKLING (kappa) 12:48 * TrueCobalion cries in corner (kappa) 12:51 my crying scared him away 12:51 ;-; 12:51 cri 01:01 anal 01:01 analogy + r = analorgy 01:22 http://i.imgur.com/04lKkxb.png withered prototypes, just need to add holes 01:23 Tup that looks excellent!!!! 01:23 Eyyyyyyyyy 01:23 Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 01:23 thanks bby 01:23 ey cowhat 01:31 Brb 01:38 Brb again 01:38 damnit 01:49 Back. (Again.) 02:00 Gtg 02:00 bye 02:00 bye 02:00 ;-; 12:06 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs PTLD 12:07 * The Real PTLD-93 hugs back 12:07 you bet I am. 12:07 Please d- wait. You're wiki account isn't gonna be disabled? 12:07 * The Real PTLD-93 clears voice 12:07 YAYAYAYAYYAAYYAYAYAYAYAYA 12:07 YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA 12:07 nope 12:07 * The Real PTLD-93 flies into the sky and explodes for no reason, and then teleports back. 12:08 I thought you would be gone...... That was a million bricks lifted off my chest. 12:08 No one will force me to leave this wiki. Not even my own father. 12:08 ;) 12:08 Thank you for staying. 12:08 * Mr.Cowhat77 tightly hugs PTLD 12:08 * The Real PTLD-93 hugs back tightly 12:08 i would never leave you guys. 12:08 Godamnit the tears. 12:09 THE FEELS 12:10 No one will keep me away from my friends 12:10 If you left wiki, I probably would leave. Same goes with any of my good friends. 12:11 Brb I gotta answer some of Mileta's weird dares. 12:49 Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 12:50 Hi Trie 12:50 *True 12:54 yie 01:18 Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 01:19 Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 02:38 hoi 02:57 hoi 02:57 hoi 02:57 hoi 02:57 temie 02:58 demon. 02:58 a 02:59 a 02:59 b 02:59 sekalf met 03:03 ded 03:07 ey bbys 03:10 ey 03:10 http://img.ifcdn.com/images/852555bda87f7014f690bf5c06a3b4a84d108f2a0b016af1f2ab7e91c50f7bdc_1.jpg 03:10 brb dying 03:43 tuparman is 60 edits away from 10k edits. 03:43 c00l beans. 03:43 neat0 03:44 "please. delete the blocked or i kill you" 03:44 (well den) 03:45 also im 59 edits away now 03:48 the only Five Nights at Freddy's wikis i'm not blocked on are all the ones that arent english 03:55 Tyran disabled his account. 03:55 ;-; 03:57 Dude 03:57 where did he say that 03:57 Isn't he on his new account Rexi? 03:57 tbh, Tyrann is so overreactive 03:58 he over-reacts over everything. 03:58 User:Tyrannosaurus dude11 03:58 To the point that it's annoying. 03:58 True 03:58 he's on his new account 03:58 go on TRTF wiki 03:59 ohh 03:59 i forgot tbh 03:59 ;-; 03:59 umm 03:59 hes also disabled there 03:59 http://justanotherdayinfreddy.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Rexy456 04:00 wtf? 04:00 he goes as EnderDragonCrystal now 04:01 if anyone is admin on the trtf wiki 04:01 http://justanotherdayinfreddy.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/The_Guy_In_A_House 04:01 can anyone ban this mileta account? 04:02 ohh shhiit 04:03 On May 16th, Monday. TRTF5 will be released. 04:25 s 04:26 p 04:29 a 04:36 n 04:36 k 04:40 i 04:40 spanki 04:44 kek 04:51 BOO BITCH 04:51 Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 04:51 a 04:53 aa 04:54 aaaaaaaaaaa!!! 04:54 * TrueCobalion dies of heart attack 04:55 Really nigga (kappa) 04:55 oh no 04:55 I forgot that word was censored 04:55 sorry but i must kick you now 04:55 pls dun say that k 05:15 Brb 06:11 I just hope I don't die of furry fandom 06:50 too bad i can't mingle there 06:50 ;-; 07:01 Eyyyyyyy 07:02 Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 07:03 ? 07:04 What 07:04 Ey means Hey. Hey means Hi. 07:04 ik... 07:05 Then why did you say " ? ". 07:08 Who are you? 07:08 Oh yeah 07:08 I remember you 07:08 >~> 07:09 Why the emote? 07:09 Idk 07:12 Honestly I got nothing to do. 07:12 K. 07:13 I don't know why people who either don't like FNAF, or don't like FNATL, or don't know about FNATL come here. 07:14 Probably just to complain or ask some obvious question :/ 07:14 But that's just my view of it. 07:24 HOLY SHIT 07:24 TINY 07:24 well tiny 07:24 It's been years. 07:25 months* 07:25 the phone guy does have a dark story 07:25 I know I was joking when I said years. 07:25 well it should have said triggered by the story not the images 07:25 but whatever 07:25 Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 07:25 o boi tiny and crito are here 07:25 The return of the melon 07:25 aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 07:26 (sory for sapm) 07:26 shut up crit 07:26 stfu 07:26 k 07:27 anyways im out 07:28 k 07:29 rip crito 07:29 That was short. 07:29 "im out" still here 07:30 Chat glitch, probably. 07:30 trust me he's still here 07:30 im in a skype call with him and I can hear him typing 07:31 Ah, OK. 07:31 Rest in peices 07:31 Employee 3We never knew you that well 07:31 07:31 But we didnt like you anyway 07:31 We hardly knew ye 07:31 damn copy and paste skills are so good 07:31 but yeah anyways sit seems as if people don't remember me 07:31 i feel so loved ;D 07:32 it* 07:32 my english skills are getting better by the second 07:33 Well, it's been a while since you where online 07:34 Yup. 07:34 I know I've been eating fruit loops and watching Little Einsteins on netflix 07:36 its just a pr0nk 07:36 brb im going to watch an indian bullfight in syberia 07:42 rip tiny 07:57 gtg 07:58 Brb 08:17 ey bby 08:17 Eyy 08:59 a 09:43 rip snow 10:57 Chat ded 11:03 2deed 2016 04 09